


Protect Your Heart

by Kirayni (Conyka)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Syndicate, But it's pure fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Starts a little angsty, Syndicate, implied!Henvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conyka/pseuds/Kirayni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You found out your parents are dead, and start to drown in your own sadness, finding someone who saves you from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Your Heart

The tears were already like a fountain when you read the letter again, crushing it in your hands.

That's it. You were empty.

Where your heart should be, there were only shattered fragments. Just pain consuming you.

Your father, dead. Your mother, dead.

They had been killed because you were an assassin, and they didn't even knew. You had been away from your house for months, only to protect them, but somehow the bloody templars found a way to blow up your cover.

You buried your head on your legs again, trying to hide from the world. You couldn't stop wondering about what would have happened if you weren't an assassin: you probably would be living in your house, with your family. An ignorant, but happy life.

A sob cut your throat. Even if you weren't an assassin, you would be dead or something for being so impulsive. For you, this was your fault for not being so cautious as you should.  
But the past is the past, and you can't change it.

Your parents were dead. You were alive.

It felt unfair.

A warm hand touched your right shoulder, taking you to the reality again. When you looked at the one who dared to touch you, you gasped.

"Do you need something, boss?" you asked to the handsome assassin, wiping out your tears from your face. Even your voice sounded broken.

"Are you alright?" he asked, that confidence he always wore covered with his worries.

You noded, it was your problems, not him's.

"I have a name, love" he said curious when he saw you weren't going to speak. "And you are an assassin too, I'm not your boss"

"As you say, Sir Jacob" you said sarcastically. He told you how, where and when do things, he was your boss, even if he said he wasn't.

You felt the paper in your fingers, remembering you the pain.

"If you don't need me," you whispered, your heart broken again "I will be in my cabin"

You couldn't go too far before his hand took gently your wrist, inviting you to stay. You didn't want to see him, if you did, you would cry, and you didn't want compassion.

There was only silence, the train moving sightly, and a light rain hitting the roof.

He slowly called you.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

You wanted to cry. You wanted to run away. You wanted to say nothing. But you found yourself giving him the creased paper.

You didn't dare to see him, the feeling of lost too hard to ignore.

He read it in silence, leaving time to think about all of the mess that was your mind.

"Oh" he only said. He sounded so sad...

He took your chin lightly, making you see him to his warm golden eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't know"

And he did something that surprised you: he opened his arms and gave you a big bear hug. This sweet gesture made you feel warmer.

You couldn't take it anymore.

So you let it go.

You cried and cried for what it seemed to be hours, letting everything go. It seemed so strange. You always saw the Twins as your bosses, and Evie was a great fried of yours, but... Jacob? He was teasing you everytime he could, annoying you to death, and if he wasn't, he would be in a pub or in brawl, as always.

He was childish, selfish and stupid.

But you didn't realise how sweet he was until now.

He took your head gently, putting it in the crook of his neck, telling you that everything was going to be okay.

"Shhh, shhh, love" he said softly when he saw you started to calm yourself. "That's it, breathe deep"

You followed his instructions, until you weren't that mess full of tears.

"Look at me" he ordered you, and you did so.

"I cannot promise this won't hurt, but someday, love, you will find someone who will care for you, someone who will make this just a bad scar, and this person will protect your heart forever" he told you, reaching your heart in a way that nobody had done before.

"I know I'm not that good with the words" he said embarrassed " But believe me, you just need to be happy"

You stared at him, biting your lower lip, an action that hadn't passed away by him. You cupped his left cheek with your hand feeling how he relaxed with your touch.

"Thanks you, Jacob" you told him, kissing him in his nose, trying to say thanks.

He flushed violently with your gesture.

"Don't worry, love" he told you with a little smile, leaning you against his chest.

"Don't you want to come to the pub?" he asked, trying to make you smile. "Just one pint"

"No, boss" you told him "I'm pretty comfy here"

He just smiled, keeping you in his arms.

He smelled of leather and gunpowder, a mix that someone would find dangerous, but you, with his arms enveloping you, you just felt him like home, like a safe place.

He was making gently circles in your back relaxing you.

You looked at him, he was with his eyes closed, relaxed as you.

What if...

In a moment of extreme and impulsive courage you took him by his coat laps, leaning him to you, crushing your lips fiercely in a fast kiss. He gasped surprised by the invasion, and before you would retreat he cupped your cheek, making the kiss slower, and tender. He tasted of alcohol and something that was just him. He mixed your tongues in a passionate dance, guiding you through the kiss.

Before breathe could become and issue he broke the kiss, going down the crook of you neck, sending shivers trough your body.

"Jacob" you moaned. You wanted more, so much more.

You took his cheeks, giving him a fierce kiss. He responded with a groan, leaning you against the wall.

There was nothing but Jacob's amazing lips and his hands, oh, his hands, doing miraculous things to your body. You tangled your legs in his back asking for more.

A moan escaped from your lips when he tightened the grip, taking you by your thighs, giving you a few kisses along your clavicle.

But as fast it started, it stopped.

"Wha-" you were cut by him, leaving you in the floor again, hiding you in his back.

You panted, trying to recover your breathe. Your legs were shaking, and Jacob wasn't in better shape than you.

"Deary brother!" someone shouted through the train.

Oh.

So that's why he stopped.

Evie opened the metal door of the car and entered with Jacob's hat in her hands.

"I think that you have forgotten somethin-" she started to said, when she saw both of you "Oh"

She stopped walking, and a mischievous grin appeared in her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked with one of her brow up.

You felt your face heathen like tomato.

"Yes" said Jacob. You felt a shiver going down your spine at his husky and rough voice.

"Well, I will be at Henry's shop" she said, slowly going away "Don't go to sleep too late, tomorrow we have a mission"

When she left, Jacob took your chin in his fingers.

"Where were we?" he asked, placing soft kisses in the crook of your neck.

You rested your hands in his chest, making he stop.

He looked at you, worried. You've offended him, but you needed to do this.

You went to the desk when he had left the letter, taking it.

"Er... I don't think you should-" he stopped when he saw you breaking the paper in pieces and throwing it into the bin.

You looked at him with tears on your face, but a wide smile on your lips.

"You are right, Jacob" you said approaching him and taking his arm "I should be happy"

He was surprised, you could tell it by his face, but then he just smiled and kissed you, slowly and sweet, telling you with that small gesture everything he couldn't say with words.

"I love you" he whispered in the crook of your neck "I'll take the responsibility to protect your heart, if you let me"

You laughed, giving him a nod.

"Just kiss me, Sir Jacob" you told him sarcastically, grabbing his coat laps again and crushing your lips with him's.

He just moaned, letting the pleasure guide both of you.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst, it might have a second part of full smut later... Just saying ;)


End file.
